Heavenly Love
by toast1
Summary: Goku is dead and Bulma is having problems with vegeta. One day Something happens to Bulma that will make life more difficult...
1. Accidental

Title:Heavnely love Summary:Goku is dead and Bulma is having problems with Vegeta but when something happens to Bulma, life will take a new twist....  
  
Chap.1 Accidental  
  
  
  
A/N- hey all thanks for reading myh first fanfic ever! I don't own DBZ or any of the characters in it (NOOOOOOOOO!!!MY DREAMS!!!). Well just call me Toast-chan *mmm..Butter toast* ^_^; well I hope you enjoy my story!  
  
*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*  
  
"NO! Baka woman, I prince of the sayins will not go on a stupid date with you while I am training!" Vegeta shouted at Bulma. "Please Vegeta were dating for Dende's sake!" Bulma pleaded while crossing her arms.  
  
"For the last time no you baka woman!" Vegeta headed for the gravity chamber, but before he could go in Bulma spoke up, "Vegeta you can be so impossible sometimes! Ugh!"  
  
Bulma stomped out of the Capsule Corporation house and look for her Capsules. 'All I need is some fresh air' she mentally sighed as she threw her capsule and in a puff, a car appeared. Bulma drove off into the dirt road Day Dreaming and not paying attention.  
  
It was a beautiful day the sun shone brightly, The white clouds passed by in the sea of the sky and the birds chirped happily. Bulma smiled and sigh as she drove down the dirt road. "HONK HONK!" As the blue and white trunk went down the road heading towards Bulma, she did not notice at all.  
  
Bulma turned to the car hit the truck and turned over Crushed and hit the top of the truck exploding. The truck swerved to a stop. The driver poked his head out the window, looked around, and then took off. Her eyes opened.  
  
*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~* Heh! Cliffhanger! Sorry this chap was bit short but the chaps will be coming fast so be happy. I hope you like my story so far. Chill, Relax, more soon. look forward and then "BOOM!" 


	2. Dead What!

Chap.2 Dead what?!  
  
A/N-Hey all Toast Chan here! Ok heres your new chap! Don't you feel all warm and fuzzy inside? I do! ^_^ Enjoy!  
  
*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*  
  
Her eyes opened as she grabbed her head in pain and got up from the tile floor. "W-where am I?" Bulma said dizzily. "I'm sorry Miss you look special and all but please get in line." Bulma looked ahead to see blue people with horns on their heads and little white puff clouds the floated in a line. The path she was on seemed to be. floating? She looked over the edge and saw what looked like an abyss of yellow clouds that looked like the Son families nimbus cloud.  
  
"A-hem excuse me, but I said before to please get in the line!" One blue horned man said. She did what she was told no questions asked. After 15 mins. Of waiting, she arrived at a big castle filled with little white clouds. She looked up and gasped at the huge man sitting at the desk. A plaque in front of him read 'King Yama'. King Yama looked up from his paper work and looked at Bulma, shocked he said, "Oh my your body didn't decay but from my senses you don't seem very strong. You must be a fuhen! (A/N- Fuhen=everlasting its Japanese ^_^)" Bulma tilted her head, "what?" King Yama then explained that a fuhen's body never decays no matter what.  
  
King Yama then exclaimed, "Wow the last person like you was Goku!" Bulma froze right then and there, "B-b-but G-Gokus dead!" King Yama then said confusingly "You seem to be confused. Your dead." Bulma then looked down sadly with tears in her eyes and muttered "Oh Dende! What did I do to deserve this?!" King Yama looked down at her, "Don't worry Miss?" "Briefs, Bulma Briefs" Bulma said lifting her head. "Miss. Briefs you seem to know Goku correct." Bulma nodded and said, "Since he was a young boy!" She smiled and giggled. "Well we'll get Goku to help you around!" Bulma's face lit up with joy as she exclaimed "Wow! I haven't seen Goku in the longest time ever!" The King Yama went into a concentrated state for awhile and the looked up and smiled, "Don't worry Miss. Briefs he's on his way."  
  
"Hey Goku are you training or day dreaming!?" a blue stout beetle like kai shouted out, "King kai I just received a message from King Yama that there is a new arrival I should see!" Goku shouted back down with joy. Goku dropped to the floor, put two fingers to his forehead, and exclaimed "Bye King Kai!" With that he zapped away.  
  
When Goku reached his destination he looked at King Yama and said which arrival, he should see. King Yama pointed at Bulma, Right when Goku turned around he was in shock and his jaw dropped.  
  
*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~* Well guy I finished this chap now let my hands rest form typing. WHEW! Maybe I'll right my 3rd Chap right now ( 


	3. Bulma?

Chap.3Bulma?!?!?  
  
A/N-Well congratz to me I'm writing my 3rd chap in the same day well I hope you enjoy this chap of "Heavenly love"  
  
*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*  
  
King Yama pointed at Bulma, Right when Goku turned around he was in shock and his jaw dropped "BULMA!" Goku screamed in shock. Bulma ran up to Goku and jumped on him hugging him. "Goku! Its so good to see you!" Bulma exclaimed, but when see noticed her face was close to his she blushed and back off. (A/N-Wahoo! First encounter!) "How did you get up here!?" Goku said still in shock.  
  
Bulma pointed to her Halo and said that she had gotten in a car crash. Goku sighed and smiled "Well its good to see one of my best buds is accompanying me up in here! So Bulma how are things back on earth?" Bulma sighed and told him that she was dating Vegeta but was still edgy about it. Everyone else was doing fine.  
  
King Yama then spoke up while still counting off the white spirits, "A-hem it's good to see really good friends reunite in a weird way but I'm trying to concentrate and do paper work. Oh yes, Goku why not show your friend around other world!" Goku smiled and nodded. "Oh yea Bulma by the way how come your body did not decay like the others?" Goku asked curiously, "Because im a fuhen!" Bulma chirped happily. He put his arms around her waist and put two fingers on his head concentrating and then said "Bye King Yama!" They then vanished. King Yama sighed and muttered too himself "That crazy man."  
  
~*Back on earth*~  
  
Vegeta felt something in his emotions snap as he threw his side kick into a robot in the gravity chamber. He powered down and ran outside the CC. He looked around but he could not sense her ki. He just shrugged and went back in the CC house. (Heh Heh Heh =))  
  
~*Back on other world*~  
  
Goku zapped back in front of King Kai, Goku had noticed she had wrapped herself around him, and she looked scared. He blushed for a second before taking her off and introducing her to King kai. " Bulma meet King kai, King kai meet Bulma. "Hello" Bulma said as she smiled. "Greetings!" King kai said as he shook her hand. He told a corny joke to her and laughed. Bulma tried to fake laugh but Goku saw she was hesitating and laughed. "Well King Kai I got to show Bulma around!" Goku said before Bulma would get covered in corny jokes. "Well Bulma it was nice meeting bye for now!" Goku used his instant transmission to get them outta there.  
  
They appeared in front of a huge road that was twisting and turning all over the place. Goku looked around, "Bulma this is snake road they say this road goes for about 2,000+ miles!" Bulma winced at the thought of getting lost on snake road. Goku looked at Bulma and saw her wincing and spoke up and said, "Don't worry Bulma as long as you stay with me you won't get lost. I know this place like the back of my hand." She looked up at him and smiled. 'I never noticed but she is so beautiful. WHAT DID I JUST THINK! I'M MARRIED!' Goku mentally kicked himself. Bulma put a confused face as she saw Goku. "What's wrong" asked curious Bulma, "Nothing just thinking." Bulma shrugged it off and looked around. Goku then signaled Bulma to come to him. Bulma held on to Goku as Goku used instant transmission ('IT' sorry I don't want to type so much). When they reappeared, they were in front of what seemed like a gym. People where fighting everywhere, some did HUGE weights with etchings on them like one that said 50 tons. Bulma smelled sweat in the air as all the men here were training hard. "This is were I sometimes train or spar!" Goku said as he looked at Bulma and chuckled as he saw her cringe her nose. "You know, some of the best warriors in the world train here." Just then, everyone looked up and said "Hey Goku!" Goku scratched the back of his head and gave a Goku smile before saying "Hey guys!" Pikon then flew up to Goku and said "Hey Goku I haven't seen you in awhile." "Hey Bulma meet Pikon he probably one of the strongest fighters known in the universe!" Goku said as he looked at Bulma. "Nice to meet Pikon" Bulma said nervously. "Same to you Miss. Bulma" Pikon said as he smirked. "Well Me and Bulma got to go now Pikon. Good luck training!" Goku said before instant transmitting. Goku showed Bulma a few more places before back to king kai's house. (A/N-Ok I have to cut in here. Right now King kai is still dead but has a bigger planet and has a bigger house. Just letting you know." When Goku got there he heard Bulma yawn. "Whoa seems your worn out form today, let's go inside." Goku said before smiling and taking Bulma inside the house..  
  
*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*  
  
This one is pretty long maybe I should make you wait on the next one MWHAHAHHAHAHA ok ok I was j/k Ill start writing up the plans. Well until chapter four of "Heavenly love" 


	4. It Begins

Hey all what's up its toast here *sniff* I think Im getting sick =\ oh well. By the way, that is so true DJ (drod5@msn.com). Well heres chap 4. (A/N guys I don't know but Im trying to make a decision to make this a NC- 17 story just tell me in the reviews!) *~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*  
  
~*Back on earth*~ The moon shined gently on the capsule corp. house as Vegeta had got out of the shower. He looked around the house and tried to sense Bulma's ki. He started to run around. "What happen to that stupid Woman.She can't be..dead?" (A/N-Don't worry this is still a G/B through and through :) ) Vegeta had headed out his room and went to the phone. ~*On other world*~ Bulma was starting to fall asleep.Goku picked her up and cradled her in his arms carring her back into the kai house.(A/N-I don't care what you say there is a night time on other world.)sky was starting to get dark and goku was feeling sleepy himself. Bulma had started to nuzzle herself into Goku's chest.Goku had walked down a hall to a room and opened a door. In the room there was one bed, a bathroom, and a window. Goku wearily walked up to the bed and dropped Bulma there. Goku then fell right there.  
  
"Yawn!"Bulma said as she got up from her bed. When she opened her eyes she had a good feeling, a soft warm feeling. When she looked up she saw a black haired muscular man.She gasped and moved back. She regretted it as she started to feel morning-mood coming upon her. She wanted to go back with him but could not even though it felt so right. Goku opened his eyes and got up. "wha-who?" Goku eyes opened when he saw bullma on the other side of the bed. "goku what are you doing in my bed?" Bulma asked softly, "B-Bulma Im sorry..I was just so sleepy I couldn't move and just plopped down and it just." Goku stammered out. Bulma looked away from Goku and looked into the window. ~*Flashback*~ "Stupid woman, get in bed with me!" Vegeta said looking straight at Bulma. "No vegeta were not far enough in our relationship!"Bulma cried out. Vegeta growled and threw a pillow and blanket at her. "Fine then woman, you sleep on the couch." Vegeta smirked. Bulma walked away in defeat because she knew he would probably hurt her like before.~*Flashback end*~ Goku looked at Bulma with eyes of confusion and sorrow. Tears started to shed as Bulma let out soft sobs. "Bulma whats wrong.I'm extremely sorry if I did anything to hurt you" Goku said in a soft voice. "No goku its just that..Vegeta.." Bulma said quietly. The confusion and sorrow in Goku's eyes turned into pain and hatred. "If Vegeta did anything to hurt you I swear the day I see him Ill kill him!" Goku screamed out. "No Goku it's ok im fine.." Bulma muttered out. "Hey don't worry B-chan what about I get you some breakfast and headout" Goku said with a smile. "Goku you're the sweetest guy Ive ever me!" Bulma exclaimed before letting out giggles. Goku looked at her in confusion before saying "Whats so funny?" Bulma managed to say, "Goku, you have no shirt on!" After that she stopped giggling and noticed how built he was, 'He's probably ever girls Dream' Bulma said a bit dreamily. "Earth to Bulma!" Goku said in confusion. Bulma snapped back to reality and slightly blush and tried to hide it. "Um..yea Goku lets go eat something I'm starved!" Bulma said before looking at a happy Goku, "Bulma your starting to sound like me!" Goku said laughing. Bulma and Goku raced to King kai's Kitchen where they found Bubbles the monkey making eegs, ham, bacon, and toast. A plate of food came to Bulma and A heaping plate of food came to goku. After they were finished they both took a shower. Goku was wearing his usual Orange gi while Bulma found some clothes, in the only capsule she had ,(A strange considence ni? ^_^;)and wore a white T-shirt and some jeans that said CC on the back pocket. When they met at the front door they decided to go on a walk to discuss what happening. Goku instant transmitted them to a place she saw yesterday a small park that not many people went to. They walked down a dirt path alone noone else around. Bulma sighed and said, "So Goku.how is it living up here for so many years?" Goku looked at Bulma, "It's not that bad it has it's ups and downs. It gets boring sometimes being lonely up here with no friends or family to talk to and king kai not letting me use his telpathy to talk to you guys. But sometimes I go train with everyone else at the small gym I showed you yesterday, but they really aren't that entertaining, they pretty much talk about fighting and better ways to train. But now that I have you here I have some one to talk to." Goku smiled at the last part. Bulma looked at goku sadly "wow it must be bad not to have anyone love you up here." Bulma covered here mouth at what she just said. Goku turned to Bulma and stared at her.~*Flashback*~ "Bulma" a small goku said, "Yes Goku?" Bulma said looking at the boy. "What's love?"~*Flashbackend*~ Both of them stood there for a moment inching there face closer and closer closing their eye's half-way. 'GOKU!!'Shouted the Blue beetle tellepathically. Both of them broke from their trance startled. They looked at each other blushing madly and not pointing on what they were doing. "U-um yes King kai?" Goku stammered. 'Get your but over here I have some news.' "What is it?" Goku said a bit serious. 'If you came I would tell you!' King kai screamed tellepathically. Goku turned back to Bulma and blushed a bit. "let's go Bulma." Bulma couldn't say anything but hold on to Goku. Goku put his fingers on his head and left the park. *~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~* heheheh I thought this chap will catch your attention a bit. By they way my best regard to untouchable rogue she has a good G/B fanfic! She reviewed mine so im doing it for here but in a special way here is the name and URL Off to find a mate! http://fanfiction.net/read.php?storyid=1066256 


	5. Just wondering

Hi all.I just think I'm gonna finish up this fanfic in a few chaps...that guy who flamed me sort of got my hopes for future stories down . . . Well Ill try to make this one as long as I can. This one might not be better than any of the rest. This is the last beginning author note I'll make. *~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~* ~*Back on Earth*~ Vegeta reached for the phone and called the Son house. Chi-chi picked up "hello?" she said in a friendly tone, "Kakarot's mate!"  
  
Vegeta said loudly into the phone. "Oh it's you Vegeta! What do you want.." Chi-chi said rolling her eyes, "Have you seen my Mat...I mean Bulma?" Vegeta asked, "No I haven't" Chi-chi said hanging up the phone.  
  
"Who was that?" A tall handsome man said, "My best friends husband, don't worry about it" Chi-chi said as she went back to making love with this man.  
  
Vegeta then called all of the Z gang and asked if they seen Bulma anywhere. They all said they have not seen her.  
  
Vegeta then made a last call to Krillin, "Hello, Krillin?" Vegeta asked curiously, "  
  
Yes Vegeta," Krillin's voice came out of the phone, "Do you have the Dragon balls?" Vegeta asked, "Yea we do Vegeta but there in stone form right now, you have to wait a year. Besides what do you need them for?" Krillin said with a curious tone, "well.my mate, Bulma she is...dead" Vegeta said in a low voice.  
  
Krillin then gasped and got a shocked look on his face, "what Bulma's dead!?" Krillin screamed into the phone, "Yes and I want to restore her!"  
  
Vegeta said back. "Well, you have to wait 2 years, an extra because last time we used them we begged Shenlong (or shimmron) to give us an extra wish." Krillin said in an informative voice, "DAMMIT !*@!@#!@$@!*$" Vegeta screamed and hung up the phone.  
  
Vegeta then went outside and went walking down the side walk. 'bump' he had bumped into a young lady about his size. "Oh I'm am sorry Miss" Vegeta said in a sincere voice. 'what did I just say' Vegeta thought to himself.  
  
~*Back on other world*~ Goku reappeared in front of King kai, "What do ya want King kai?" Goku asked curiously.  
  
"Goku when are you going to get back to training! Remember there is a tournament in a few days!"  
  
Bulma Stood up, "Im sorry King kai, it's my fault! I have just been distracting him to much I-" Bulma was cut off by Goku, "Don't worry Bulma! It was my choice! Sorry King kai Ill get back to training." Goku said looking at King kai.  
  
King kai then put 10 ton wrist bands on Goku's wrists. Goku grunted a bit before going into the air and doing a series of kicks and punches, flipping and other things.  
  
Bulma went inside of King kai's house and took a shower. When she came out Goku was far into his training to notice her walk by as he went Super Sayjin, because King kai had put a lot more weight on him.  
  
Bulma turned, fell because of the wind, and landed smack on her butt.  
  
Goku, still SSJ, turned to see what fell. He smiled a chuckled a bit at seeing Bulma a bit dazed. He flew down and put a hand towards Bulma smiling.  
  
Bulma blushed, took Goku's offering, and grabbed his hand. Goku pulled Bulma up to her feet. Goku smiled and said, "Sorry Bulma I didn't see you!"  
  
Bulma smiled at him saying this, "It's ok Goku I can never say no to you!" Goku Blushed a bit and scratched the back of is head before waving to Bulma and going back to training.  
  
The days went on like this, Sometimes Bulma went for a walk with Goku or not, Preferably 'with', Sometimes she watched TV, and she did different things. One day Bulma was sun bathing (dressed all you hentais!) behind the house, when Goku came running up to ask Bulma if she wanted to go do anything.  
  
Goku stopped right in front Bulma and gasped at what he saw, "B-Bulma, I..and..woah.." Bulma eyes fluttered open to see goku gaping at her. She slightly Blushed and laugh a bit, "Like what you see?" she said jokingly.  
  
Goku snapped out of it, "Sorry Bulma, Well I was just gonna ask if you wanted to come with me to see the sunset on Over look hill."  
  
Bulma looked at Goku dreamily 'Wow he is romantic. Wait am I.in love?' Bulma snapped back to reality and said "O-of course Goku."  
  
Goku just looked confusingly at Bulma and shrugged it off. "Ok Bulma be ready in a while!" Goku said Happily running off. *~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~* K cya for now. 


	6. Heaven

OK guys thanks to Nova S. (Thanks) she help me get over the problem. By the way, I celebrate Christmas but sometimes I go over to my Best friends house to she how Hanukkah is doing. OK heres chapter 6! /\/\3??Y X-/\/\@5 *~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*  
  
~*Back on earth*~ Bulma's parents went on a year round vacation to develop more capsule technology, while Vegeta stayed at the CC house with a 'friend'. All over the CC house you could here passionate moans from the two lovers.  
  
One Vegeta and the other..well..its not Bulma (OR CHICHI FOR THAT MATTER!!!!!).As Vegeta took his last thrust he moaned his lovers name, "Kria..."  
  
Umm.at Chi-chi's house, Gohan was at the Kame house not studying. "Oh Zero, I love you so much!" Chi-chi exclaimed hugging a man taller than her. "Oh Chi-chi I will love you for ever (-_-)" said the man who's name seem to be 'Zero'.  
  
~*Back on other world*~ Goku finished training and went inside to take a shower. Bulma had sunbathed for awhile also but went inside to take a shower too. After they both took a shower, they dressed in their casual clothes.  
  
Goku and Bulma caught each other in the hall. Bulma held on to Goku as he started to do his Instant Transmission.  
  
They both ended up on a dusky dirt path leading up to a cliff. The wind blew as the sun started to set. "Cmon Bulma lets go or we'll miss it" Goku softly said while looking at Bulma. She nodded and they went up to the cliff.  
  
They sat down on the cliff and watched the sunset. They sun was a low blaze and a orangish-yellow color, They clouds shrouded in pink orange and some white. The sky was a yellow color and every thing seem to be calm.  
  
Bulma sighed before speaking in a voice that was unknown to Goku, "Goku.there is something I-I need to tell you somet."  
  
Bulma was Cut off by Goku putting his finger on her lip. He turned to her with loving eyes and lowered his head. His face went close to hers.  
  
She could feel his hot breath against her mouth making her lose her mind. He then pressed his lips against her sending them both into a dream world. They stayed like that for about 15 minutes before coming up for air.  
  
"Goku." Bulma said with tears welling up in her eyes. Goku put a confused look on his face before grabbing her chin and making her look at him. "Bulma don't worry just.follow your heart" With that he went into a even deeper kiss with Bulma, more passionate, more.loving. When they stopped, it was dark out.  
  
"Bulma I think we should go back to King kai's." Goku said breaking the silence. Bulma nodded and held on to Goku as he used his instant transmission. They reappeared in front of the house and crept in not trying to wake anyone up. They both went into the guest bedroom. *~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~* Hey all sorry for the wait I was kinda tired and I also went out with some friends.. Well bye for now 


End file.
